Naruto the Matchmaker
by MoonLightMare
Summary: discontinued
1. Chapter 1

A door banged back as something yellow and orange bounded in.

"Hey Old Hag!" hollered a loud voice.

"Naruto," greeted Shizune, Tsunade's assistant.

"Naruto! Shut up, ya brat!" roared Tsunade, her blue eyes furious.

"You want to be hokage right!" she demanded.

Naruto nodded eagerly. Her eyes developed a scheming look.

"Welll," she drawled out slowly.

Naruto twitched impatiently. "Out with it you-OW! HEY!" Tsunade had backhanded him before he could finish.

She continued calmly like he never said a thing. "Well brat, hokages are suppose to be helpful and kind to others. Not go around annoying everyone, got it? So you better change that attitude of yours if you ever want a shot at the title kid!"

After the end of her little…"speech", Naruto's blue eyes were big.

He suddenly snapped out of it and _hugged_ her.

"Oof!"

Shizune giggled as a red faced Tsunade glared at her.

"You have inspired me old hag!" At this point, Naruto mocked Lee's "good guy" pose, but still managed to hug Tsunade at the same time. "From this day on, I will do good!" he announced, detaching himself from Tsunade.

She smirked knowingly while Shizune asked "and how will you do that Naruto?"

He sighed and said slowly as if talking to a 2 year old "why of course bringing everyone together. If two people were meant to be, they will find each other sooner or later. I'm just going to speed up the process." He grinned.

"Mmhm, and how will you do this?" asked Shizune.

"Watch and learn Shizune. Watch and learn." He was soon gone with a whoosh.

Shizune sighed and said exasperatedly, "You've created a monster."

Tsunade smirked again and said, "I know, and I'm damn proud.

**Bleh, so short. Oh, and can someone tell me if I misspelled any of the names? I don't want to make too many mistakes with this fic. And also, the big question: DO YOU WANT YOAI OR NOT? IT DETERMINES HOW THE FIC WILL FLOW.**

**Please vote, I like to hear peoples' responses. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah, sorry it took so long to update…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Just used this disclaimer for all the other chapters. I'm too lazy to keep writing this.**

As Shikamaru walked slowly down the street, he left in his wake many mutterings and disapproving shakes of the head.

His eyes wandered around a bit, before stopping his best friend Chouji who just happened to be walking by.

"Hey, do you know what all this fuss is about?" he asked. Now, normally he didn't care if he was in the loop or not, but all this noise was getting on his nerves, and it was just plain troublesome.

Chouji blinked his round eyes at him slowly. "Gee Shikamaru, it's been flying around since forever. As Shikamaru gestured for him to continue, he did, "Naruto has decided to become Hokage."

"Since when has that ever been a surprise?" he questioned, slouching.

Chouji shook his head and continued, "He somehow got in his head that he'll become Hokage if he gets everyone together. And I mean _everyone,_" he added on, seeing as Shikamaru was going to object again.

Shikamaru sighed, and mumbled his signature "troublesome." 'So that's why everyone is muttering when someone from the Rookie 9 is around…it's because we know Naruto…"

Just then, Naruto came charging down the road, waving a bunch of bright yellow fliers around. "Recruiting helpers!!" he hollered.

Chouji and he slowly slinked away, but Naruto spied them at the edge of the crowd. "Hey guys!" he yelled, "you wanna get some easy cash?!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, "get real Naruto. Do you really think anyone would fall for that? We all know you're broke from spending all your money on ramen."

They left the scene, leaving behind a pouting and disgruntled Naruto.

&&

Sasuke was just about to finish cleaning his kunais when a loud slapping sound was heard outside his house.

He decided to ignore it, but the slapping soon turned into pounding, and when it still continued, he decided it would finally be best to open the door. When he did, he was met with a red faced Naruto.

"What the hell took you so long to open the damn door?!!" The words seemed to fly past Sasuke's chicken head as he shrugged and said in a nonchalant voice, "there were more important things."

Naruto spluttered a bit, before calming down and said in a biting voice, "are you willing to help me with something?"

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, but since he didn't slam the door in his face, Naruto thought it was a good sign and continued on. "I need your help to pair up some people from Rookie 9."

Sasuke didn't even think about it and replied, "No."

"C'moooooooon, do it for your future Hokage!" wheeled Naruto.

Sasuke only blinked and said, "I don't see him."

It looked like Naruto wanted to smack him, but before he could get another word in, Sasuke already closed the old oak door.

&&

Hinata and Neji were training outside when a maid came up to them.

"What is it?" Neji said shortly. The maid bowed and said, "a guest has come to see you. Shall I send him in or will you come and meet him?"

"Send him in," Neji ordered. The maid bowed once more, and it wasn't even 5 minutes yet when quick footsteps were heard on the marble ground.

A familiar silhouette was seen as Neji and Hinata greeted him at the same time, although Hinata's reply was a little shakier than Neji's.

"Hey guys," he chirped cheerfully, "how would you like to help me with a little something?"

"That depends…" Neji's pale eyes narrowed as his mind was spinning with what Naruto implied.

"I just need some help pairing up the Rookie 9, that's all. Nothing serious," Naruto laughed nervously, fully convinced that Neji was going to chop him in half.

"No," Neji quickly refused, just as Sasuke did. But Hinata played with the hem of her shirt as she nodded shyly. "I t-think that's a really s-sweet idea, Naruto. I'll help y-you."

"Gee Hinata! You're the best!" Hinata blushed and nodded shyly once more. "I would hug you, but I don't think I can." Naruto winked coyly as Hinata eeped and ran into the mansion.

Naruto just blinked a bit, before saying bye and walking out.

&&

"Alright than, just one more person and I'm set for the plain" he laughed gleefully but soon stopped when he felt someone tap his shoulder.

"Oh hey Sensei! Listen, you wanna help me with something?"

Kakashi nodded absentmindedly, and than murmured, "can you move please? I gotta get home and cook dinner…"

Naruto moved, and when he was sure no one was in sight, he let out a loud whoop.

**As you can tell, this is a useless chapter and I'm just trying to stall. Actually, this is just so you can keep voting for Shounen-Ai, or not. I need to know the pairings for this story to really get started. And when you've decide if you want shounen ai or not, I'll just used the most popular pairings for it. So far…**

**Shounen-Ai: (1)**

**NO Shounen- Ai: (2)**

**Thanks to these guys for reviewing:**

**Sakura-chan-ikah, Azaria the Dreamer, Iruweenie**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
